<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jorhaa'ir by mxartbotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368645">Jorhaa'ir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy'>mxartbotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Corin really wants some, Dirty Talk, Dom!Din, Inappropriate use of the comm systems, M/M, More like comm sex, Phone Sex, Porn with a smatter of plot, Praise Kink, Pretty much only dirty talk, Smut, There's some fluff if you look, are these enough tags?, if you know what i mean, lots of dirty talk, maybe? - Freeform, probably not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corin sighed softly. He always loved those teasing touches, paths being drawn with fingertips across skin, "I miss your hands already." </p><p>“Are you going to be good for me tonight, cyar’ika?”</p><p>"I’ll," Corin gasped, "I’ll be good, I promise."</p><p>“Then start talking.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jorhaa'ir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out innocuously enough.</p><p> </p><p>The covert had just re-located to a planet barren of life with wind that cut like knives. Underground, though, was an intricate and sturdy set of tunnels and caverns, sprinkled with naturally occurring hot springs. Initial explorations had revealed ruins interspersed throughout the cave complex and the Mandalorians figured that people had in fact lived there at some point and it would be a suitable enough spot for the covert for the time being.</p><p>The only problem with the new complex was that it was massive. Long winding tunnels spread for kilometres; narrowing, widening, and twisting before there would be another set of rooms and caverns. As a result, areas that were large enough to act as meeting spaces, training rooms, and the hangar were sometimes upwards of a forty-five minute walk from the areas suitable for living and eating. Some of the tunnels were wide enough to accommodate a small transport skiff but the covert only had a couple to spare and would only run back and forth between the working and the living areas two to three times a day to conserve energy.</p><p>However, the hidden infrastructure provided more than what the covert had been lucky enough to find in a while and so they made do with the longer travel times. Very quickly, comm channels were established for ease of communication between covert members, with a public channel set up for all covert members to access as well as private channels between individuals, most commonly between spouses or children.</p><p>This was no exception for Din and Corin. It was always a tedious effort to settle the covert into a new location and while it was by no means a bad system, some days, Din found himself talking more to Corin over their comm channel rather than in person and often times found himself missing his <em>cyar’ika</em> at odd hours of the day.</p><p>The first time was one of those days. Din was assigned to help in the storage bay, where the quartermaster was compiling a full inventory of the covert’s current resources and needed some extra hands to move things. It was nearing into the middle of the afternoon and the group had been given a break to rest and eat. Cornered at the far end of the bay, Din typed his and Corin’s channel code into his vambrace, the feed connecting directly into his helmet.</p><p>“Corin? Corin, do you copy?”</p><p>There was a brief pause before the other end went live with a click and Din heard Corin’s voice spark to life.</p><p>
  <em>Din? Is everything alright?”</em>
</p><p>“Everything is fine,” Din said, wanting to ease the concern lacing Corin’s words, “I just…wanted to hear your voice.”</p><p>Corin’s tone softened, <em>Well I’m never going to complain about hearing yours. How’s it going over there?</em></p><p>“Supplies are looking decent. We should have a few weeks before we have to start going out for runs.”</p><p><em>That’s good to hear</em>.</p><p>“How are the Foundlings?”</p><p><em>Oh, a handful as always</em>, Corin responded with a chuckle, <em>And our </em>ad’ika<em> acting as the ringleader most times</em>.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>Din recalled fondly to earlier that morning when he had been woken by the kid trying to crawl up under his shirt to cuddle against his chest. Had it not been for his claws digging into Din’s skin as he tried to pull himself up, it would have been a very sweet way to wake up. Instead, Din had jerked awake with a curse, nearly causing Corin to roll out of bed while the kid squealed in excitement. The memory filled his chest with warmth for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Din?</em>
</p><p>“Hmm? Sorry, what was that?”</p><p>
  <em>I asked if you know when you think you’ll be done.</em>
</p><p>Sighing, Din leaned back against the wall, “Probably a few more hours at least. We’ll likely be on the last transport back to the hub.”</p><p>A twinge of guilt nagged at the back of his mind. Ever since they’d landed, the days had been filled with nothing but moving supplies and making repairs and assigning rooms. It was necessary work, but it stole away the precious family time that had Din comming Corin on every break he had in the first place. He knew that it affected Corin too and that brief touches and Keldabe kisses weren’t enough. That hunger stirred more frequently than not and he hadn’t missed Corin pressing their thighs together under the table at breakfast or when his fingers trailed across his stomach as they drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to do anything except hold each other.</p><p>
  <em>That’s not too late then.</em>
</p><p>Din tilted his head, “Did you have something in mind?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I was just thinking I could probably find someone to watch the kid tonight.</em>
</p><p>That definitely piqued Din’s interest, “Could you now?”</p><p><em>I think I could</em>, Corin said, voice deepening, <em>Providing your concurrent enthusiasm of potential evening activities.</em></p><p>“That I could provide.” Din could almost see the charming smirk on Corin’s face. Taking the next step in their relationship had done nothing but good for Corin’s confidence with Din, his teasing and flirting more obvious and playful. It only made him more beautiful in Din’s eyes the more forward with his emotions he became.</p><p>
  <em>Good. Because if I have to wait one more night to suck that gorgeous cock of yours I’m going to lose my mind.</em>
</p><p>With a sharp inhale, Din straightened like he had been zapped, face heating in spite of himself, “Corin!” He didn’t realize that Corin had become quite <em>that</em> forward.</p><p><em>It’s a private channel, </em>cyare. It shouldn’t be allowed for one voice to sound so sexy, let alone for it to belong to Corin, <em>I can talk about your cock as much as I like</em>.</p><p>A flicker of arousal formed at the base of Din’s spine and he swallowed, “Well you can talk about…you can talk when I get back.”</p><p>
  <em>Of course. I’m looking forward to it.</em>
</p><p>Din shook his head, “What am I going to do with you, <em>cyar’ika</em>?” He regretted the phrase as soon as it left his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>A great many things, I’m sure.</em>
</p><p>Din was about to retort when there was some indistinguishable noise in the background, a voice calling out. <em>I’ll be right there!</em> Corin called back, <em>Sorry, I have to go.</em></p><p>“Don’t apologize. I’ll see you when I get home.”</p><p><em>See you soon</em>.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on, with Din suddenly feeling a burning desire to move boxes and crates around as quickly as possible. Corin’s brief but impossibly dirty declaration continued to ring in his ears and remind him just exactly what was waiting for him back at the hub. He still couldn’t believe Corin had actually said that over the comm. He had been right in that it was private, but while Din was by no means a prude, he wasn’t used to such explicit language outside of the bedroom. It was secretive and exhilarating all at once.</p><p>By the time they had finished and returned to the hub, Din could feel himself positively bubbling and he beelined it straight for their living quarters, bursting through the door and practically pouncing on Corin, who had been in the bed reading.</p><p>“Looks like I found the right way to motivate you,” Corin laughed, rolling on top of Din.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second time was barely two weeks later when Din spent the morning in the armoury test-checking a set of blasters the covert had acquired. He had left Corin asleep in their bed, having been cycled off babysitting duty for a couple days and getting a good sleep-in, and was now fully immersed in blaster parts spread across the workbench before him.</p><p>He was so concentrated on examining energy converter valves and trigger springs that he barely noticed the comm alert coming through. At first, he wrote it off as a public comm and pushed it from his attention to keep his focus. But the alert came through again and Din glanced down to see that it was from Corin.</p><p><em>Morning </em>cyare.</p><p>Din leaned back on his stool, “Morning? Corin, it’s nearly noon.”</p><p>There was a shuffling noise, like the slide of sheets on bare skin, <em>I’m allowed to have a lazy morning aren’t I?</em> The sleepy pout in Corin’s voice made Din smile.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p><em>Wish I could have spent it with you</em>.</p><p>“Soon, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” Din said softly, rolling the blaster barrel he held between his fingers, “Things are starting to settle, enough that it won’t be long before I can take a day or two.”</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, a whole day?</em>
</p><p>Din chuckled, “Yes, a whole day in bed if you like.”</p><p>There was a short pause, and then a long sliding sound, <em>Hopefully not sleeping</em>.</p><p>The murmured tone in Corin’s voice sent a shiver down Din’s spine. An image popped into his mind; Corin, hair tousled and blue eyes sleepy, sprawled carelessly across their bed with the sheets tangled haphazardly around his legs, one hand sliding down his stomach lower and lower…</p><p>Clearing his throat, Din shifted, trying to ignore the new tightness in his pants, “Well, I-”</p><p><em>I wanted you this morning, cyare. Wanted to feel you touch me, have you pin me down and have your way with me. </em>Corin’s breathless words were interrupted by a small gasp and then followed by a sigh bordering on a moan.</p><p>Completely frozen, Din stared ahead, unbelieving of what he was hearing. His grip on the blaster barrel was so tight his knuckles surely were white beneath his gloves. Dragging a breath in through his noise, he tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked exhalation as Corin continued:</p><p><em>Oh Din, I wish you could see how hard I am for you, I want it to be your hand instead of– ah, f-fuck it would feel so good. So-o good, cyare, I would be so good for you</em>.</p><p>His breathing was becoming more erratic, little whimpers and moans punctuating the filthy words filtering into Din’s helmet. Din was panting, barely able to control the groans that threatened to spill out as he imagined Corin arching on their bed, dripping cock in hand. His own arousal was painfully obvious now and the hand not locked in a death grip on the blaster barrel drifted downwards, grasping tightly in an attempt to relieve the pressure. <em>Stars</em>, were they really doing this?</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Corin,” Din hissed, heading tipping back slightly as he rubbed at the bulge in his pants.</p><p>
  <em>Are you touching yourself Din? Fuck, o-oh I want your cock so b-badly, w-want to taste it, want you to shove it down my throat– ah– until I’m choking on it. Would you want that Din, would you want to take me like that?</em>
</p><p>“I <em>would</em>.” Gasping, Din fumbling at the catch of his pants, face burning in a mix of arousal and embarrassment at how exposed he felt. But the pressure was too much and his now aching cock was practically begging for friction. Corin keened and the rhythmic rustle of the sheets had Din picturing those beautiful hips rocking up into a tight fist as his <em>cyar’ika</em> drew closer to completion.</p><p>
  <em>I’d be so good for you, Din, I’d take that cock like the good boy that I am. Take it until you cum and make me swallow, oh fuck I’d swallow–</em>
</p><p>“How’s it going in here, troublemaker?”</p><p>Din’s hand slammed with a loud clang against the workbench as he ripped it away from his pants, sending a shooting pain up his arm despite the gauntlet and rattling the loose pieces scattered across the top. The blaster barrel slipped from his other hand and he scrambled for it before it went rolling off the edge. Struggling to catch his breath, Din angled awkwardly to look over his shoulder at Raga, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and head tilted.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Din choked out, “Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>
  <em>–it, shove it all down my throat–</em>
</p><p>Kriff it, Corin wasn’t stopping. He had to have heard his response, but the shifting and the groaning and the dirty talk kept spilling out. Raga took a step forward, “Just wanted check in to see how you were doing.”</p><p>
  <em>-so good, so close Din–ˆ</em>
</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I’m all good here!” Din waved a hand in an attempt to dissuade Raga from entering any further into the room, his body twisted to try and hide the still obvious erection tenting his pants, with Corin’s moans echoing louder in his ear by the second.</p><p>
  <em>–m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum–</em>
</p><p>Raga was staring him down, one finger tapping against her elbow, “Alright then. See you at dinner?”</p><p>With a strength he didn’t know he had, Din managed to croak out something akin to a <em>yes</em> as Corin came hard, moaning Din’s name through his orgasm. Raga tossed a casual salute before disappearing back through the doorway.</p><p>Breath loud over the comm, Corin’s voice practically oozed with a smirk, “Well?”</p><p>Needless to say, upon his return home that afternoon, Din wasted no time in fucking Corin until he was begging to come, which was followed by a brief but stern lecture on appropriate use of the comm system.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Din,” Corin said, pressing his lips to the palm of Din’s hand, “I promise I’ll behave.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And behave he did. The covert settled, the days became shorter. Nearly a month passed before the occurrence of the third time.</p><p>Din was working late in the hangar bay, replacing the fuel lines on the Crest. It was a tedious job, but the last diagnostic had shown a 69% drop in fuel efficiency and Paz had threatened to have the ship sold for parts if it didn’t get fixed. Corin couldn’t help but agree, only because of the now questionable safety of the ship Din flew quite regularly.</p><p>“Besides,” he pointed out to a grumbling Din over breakfast, “It’ll give you something to do.” He gestured towards Din’s right thigh where, beneath the under armour, there was a neat bandage covering a now-mostly-healed blaster wound.</p><p>One of the main reasons, or so Din insisted, for the drop in fuel line efficiency was the pirate boarding on the last supply run with the Crest. Din, Raga, and the small crew of Mandalorians had managed to chase them off with about half the supplies intact, but the tight quarters had resulted in a stray blaster shot catching Din in the upper thigh. While it wasn’t serious, it was deep, and Din had been put on mandatory rest and light work by the covert’s medic until it healed. It was day five at that point and Din was getting antsy.</p><p>This is how he found himself rolling out from beneath the Crest, armour splattered with grease and the ship installed with brand new fuel lines.</p><p>“<em>Kriffing</em>…” Din muttered, leaning against the Crest heavily after he pulled himself up. That was the last time he was letting Paz coerce him into ship repairs. A few minutes and a wet rag later, Din felt less like a gunked-up mechanic and more like a man who was ready to go home.</p><p>It was then that he thought to check his timepiece and let slip a nasty curse when he saw the time. The last transport back to the hub had left almost an hour ago and it was easily two by foot. Normally Din wouldn’t have thought twice about the trek, but the constant crouching and standing from the repairs had caused an ache to bloom in his leg and he wasn’t keen on a return trip to the medic.</p><p>He looked up at the Crest, sighed, and typed in the personal comm channel code.</p><p>“Corin?”</p><p><em>Din! I was wondering where you were</em>.</p><p>Din winced, “Right. About that… I missed the last transport.”</p><p>
  <em>I’ll get someone to go and fetch you then.</em>
</p><p>“No, it’s late and a waste of power. I’ll sleep on the Crest tonight.”</p><p>There were a few beats of silence, and then Corin replied, <em>Are you sure?</em></p><p>“Yes.” Din pressed another button on his vambrace and the hatch opened, “I’m sure.”</p><p><em>Alright</em>.</p><p>Closing the hatch behind him, Din surveyed the interior of the ship. For the most part, it remained as much the same as it had ever been, but it had been a long time since Din had slept alone here. A few blaster marks scorched the far wall, a reminder of why Din was in this position in the first place. He knew that no one would really complain about sending the transport over to pick him up, but it would be a waste of almost an entire battery charge and they were starting to hold noticeably less power than they used to. A twinge pricked through his leg and Din scowled at the empty air. He would just be glad when his damn leg was healed.</p><p>
  <em>Din?</em>
</p><p>“Sorry,” Din shook away his drifting thoughts, “Long day.” He crossed the bay and opened the alcove to the cot, “Tell me about yours.”</p><p>It was comforting to listen to Corin recount the day’s activities, telling him about showing the Foundlings how to bake bread and subsequently breaking up a flour fight– initiated by guess-who– and then spending the rest of the afternoon helping to organize the covert’s data archives. Tucking an arm under his head and staring at the ceiling, Din could have listened to Corin for hours.</p><p><em>And then, after dropping ad’ika off with Barthor, I–</em> Corin faltered.</p><p>“Why did you–” Something flipped in Din’s stomach, “Oh, Corin–”</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, it’s fine Din!</em>
</p><p>Din started to push himself up, “It’s not fine, we can get someone to–”</p><p><em>We</em>, Corin cleared his throat and there was a hesitant pause, <em>We can still…in other ways.</em></p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>The memory of the incident in the armoury came flooding back, along with a pooling heat at the base of Din’s spine. He couldn’t deny how arousing it had been to have Corin describe in aching detail all of the things he would do, and it wasn’t very often that they would be in a position to indulge like this…</p><p>
  <em>I mean, only if you want to, you said you had a long day and you might be tired and–</em>
</p><p>“Corin,” Din interrupted, settling himself back, “Lie down.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. Then, the scrape of a chair on the floor and the creak of their bed. Din’s heart was pounding in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Do you want me to take my clothes off?</em>
</p><p>Where had Corin learned to sound so sultry? Mouth dry, Din licked his lips, “No. Pull up your shirt.”</p><p>Cloth shifted, <em>And?</em></p><p>“Trace your fingers along your stomach. As lightly as you can.”</p><p>Corin sighed softly. He always loved those teasing touches, paths being drawn with fingertips across skin, <em>I miss your hands already.</em></p><p>“Brush them over a nipple for me.”</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath and a whisper of his name. Din tugged off his gloves.</p><p>“Pinch it. Are you going to be good for me tonight, <em>cyar’ika</em>?”</p><p><em>I’ll</em>, Corin gasped, <em>I’ll be good, I promise.</em></p><p>“Then start talking.”</p><p>Din tugged at the clasp of his belt and shoved his pants down, already half-hard from anticipation, but held off from touching himself as he listened:</p><p>
  <em>I thought about you all afternoon, Din, of your hand tight in my hair, pulling back as far as I can go. Pinning me down, making me ask for it.</em>
</p><p>Corin’s voice was already trembling and the rhythmic rubbing of sheets suggested hips twisting in need. Din tipped his head back, palming his balls and rolling them between his fingers. The sensation sent a shudder through him and he gasped.</p><p><em>Hmm, you’re so good at making me ask</em>, Corin sighed, <em>Fuck, Din, I need to touch myself. Please, I’m already so hard right now</em>.</p><p>“Patience, love.” Din dragged his hand up his length and let out a low moan, “Pinch your nipples again and ask nicely.”</p><p>The gulp over the comm was audible, and followed by a high whine, <em>P-please, please Din, </em>cyare<em>, please, I want</em>, Corin sucked in a breath, <em>I want it, need it so I can imagine it’s you, please, I’m begging you.</em></p><p>Corin continued to babble and Din relished in the image of him writhing on the bed, shirt shoved up to his collarbones and cock straining against the confines of his pants. Stars, if he were there right now he would cum just from watching Corin beg until he was sobbing. He’d done it before and there was nothing hotter than his lover coming apart with evidence of Din’s orgasm dripping down his stomach.</p><p>That, however, would have to wait for another time.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Din, I’ll let you do anything. Hold me down, fuck me as hard as you want, please, please, please, I need it.</em>
</p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Din growled, “Face in the sheets while I fuck you open with my fingers?” He allowed himself a firm stroke up his length and shuddered.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, oh Maker, yes.</em>
</p><p>“Get the lube and pull down your pants. I’m going to listen to you do it for me.”</p><p>Corin let out a choked whine, <em>No, p-please, I just need to touch myself first, please Din, just a little bit</em>.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you would be good for me tonight?” Din’s question was only met with a high, breathy <em>mmhmm </em>and the clink of Corin’s belt. Smirking, the Mandalorian tilted his head back, “Are you blushing, <em>cyar’ika</em>?”</p><p>He could hear the quick in and out of breath through Corin’s nose, <em>N-no</em>.</p><p>Din tsked, “I know you’re lying. That pretty little cock is just going to have to wait, hmm? Now,” the whining and the rustling was driving Din mad and it took all his restraint to keep himself from speeding up the slow rhythm of his fist, “Why don’t you get on with it?”</p><p>The noise that Corin made when he was undoubtedly slipping in his first finger sent a renewed streak of heat to the pit of Din’s stomach. It was desperate and needy and just where Din wanted him. He twisted his hand, hips rocking involuntarily to the sweet sounds rolling through the comm, and moaned.</p><p><em>It’s s-so tight</em>. Corin already sounded like he was on the brink, gasping like he was running out of air.</p><p>“I know, I know, you’re doing so well for me.” If only he could touch that gorgeous face and press his thumb between wet lips to pin down a tongue that would quickly try to stroke in return. Corin loved it when Din held him like that, tugging his jaw down just slightly to hear those throaty moans, “A second one now. Push it in all the way, I know you can take it, love.”</p><p><em>F-fuck, Din, fuck</em>. Corin’s voice shook, <em>I want to cum for you</em>.</p><p>“Oh Corin, <em>yes</em>, with your fingers, just like this.”</p><p>
  <em>No, D-Din, please, ah, please, I’m so fucking hard, just–</em>
</p><p>“<em>Only</em> your fingers. Just like I do it, I know you remember.”</p><p>Sucking in a harsh breath, Din listened to the bed creak as Corin began fucking himself, his cries of pleasure growing louder by the second. Fuck, he never realized how noisy his <em>cyar’ika</em> could be when he put his mind to it and with his own leaking cock in hand Din was about ready to explode. He dug his heels into the cot, rolling his hips up frantically.</p><p>
  <em>Din, Din, Din, o-oh fuck, Din, I want your cock, I want you to f-fill me up and- ah, fuck me until I can’t fucking thi-ink straight- oh fuck, I’m so clo-oh–</em>
</p><p>Very quickly, Corin’s words began devolving into stuttering moans, high in the back of his throat and rising. Balls tightening, Din arched his back with a gasp, “Come on love, just like that.”</p><p>It was Corin’s broken cry that tipped him over the edge, hand slamming into the wall as he spilled over his abdomen in thick spurts. Chest heaving, Din stared up at the ceiling as Corin panted heavily, coming down from his own orgasm. A warm tingle spread across the back of his neck and his arm collapsed above his head, “Corin?”</p><p><em>Mmm, yeah?</em> Corin sounded absolutely wrecked. Din’s heart skittered.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, <em>cyar’ika</em>.”</p><p>Corin laughed lightly, the sheets rustling with movement, <em>You can’t even see me</em>.</p><p>“I don’t need to.” Din could most definitely imagine the flutter of Corin’s eyes as he likely glanced down with a flush on his cheeks in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>You’re ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p><em>I love you too</em>. The smile in Corin’s voice was obvious, <em>Just don’t fall asleep without cleaning up first</em>.</p><p>Din blinked, sitting up, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p><em>How many times have I had to wipe up after you when you’re already half-asleep?</em> Corin teased. He was shuffling around and there was the unmistakable squeak of the beside drawer.</p><p>“Not enough to complain about it,” Din said, rolling his eyes. His hand searched for the cloth he knew was tucked beneath the mattress and made quick work of his mess before tucking himself back in and lying down.</p><p>A few moments of silence passed before Corin spoke, <em>You’ll be back first thing, right?</em></p><p>“Yes. I’ll see you in the morning. We’ll spend the day together, hmm?”</p><p>Corin sounded like he was drifting, words coming out in more of a mumble,<em> We’ll take ad’ika to the hot spring.</em></p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Sleep was also descending for Din, tugging at the corners of his eyes and he yawned, “Have a good night. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p><em>See you… soon.</em> </p><p>The line went quiet and Din tucked an arm beneath his head. Perhaps he didn’t mind the occasional use of the comm system like this. When the need arose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, that's 4000+ words of smut. Lie to me if you don't like it, I spent way too long writing this.</p><p>Hit me up on tumbr at <a href="https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com">mxartbotboy</a> and say hi!</p><p>Are you queer and want a place to talk about Star Wars, including Mandorin? Join the <a>Star Queers Discord server</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>